deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Polendina
Penny Polendina is a character from the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Penny VS Alisa (Completed) * ARIA vs Penny Polendina * Athena VS Penny * Bobert vs Penny * Genos vs Penny Polendina * Labrys vs Penny Polendina (Completed) * Mettaton vs Penny Polendina * Penny Polendina vs Nu-13 * Penny Polendina vs Peacock * Robo vs Penny (Completed) * Penny VS Robocop * Sasori vs Penny * Sayaka Miki vs Penny Polendina * Penny Polendina vs. Sonny * Susanoo VS Penny Polendina (Completed) * Penny Polendina vs. The Terminator * Vision vs Penny Polendina With the RWBY-verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aigis (Persona 3) * Android 8 (Dragon Ball) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * [[Eve (Elsword)|Eve (Elsword)]] * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Jenny Wakeman (Nickelodeon) * K1-BO (Danganronpa) * Machine Man (Marvel) * Mega Man * Mack Hartford (Power Rangers) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Red Tornado (DC Comics) * Robo Knight (Power Rangers) * Rusty the Boy Robot (Big Guy and Rusty) * Ultron (Marvel) * YoRHa 2B Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities Mobility: She could allow the swords to pull her around or anchor herself and use them to pull large objects, including pulling down an airship in flight despite the mass and thrust power of the vehicle. Such feats seemed to indicate enhanced strength as well as the ability to anchor herself in some way to the terrain. She could also use her weapons as thrusters, allowing her to move extremely quickly through the air. Penny was able to jump great distances, with the force of her jump being enough to break the ground. She could also use her wires to catapult herself. She also seemed to have a high amount of speed or stealthiness. In Chapter 14 of the Manga, Penny is shown to combine her swords together into a jetpack. Strength: Penny possesses immense physical strength, made evident when she managed to bring the From Dust Till Dawn truck in "A Minor Hiccup" to a complete stop with her bare hands, even causing the ground beneath her feet to buckle and crack. Her strength was attributed to her being a robot. Aura: Penny was revealed to be the first synthetic entity to be capable of generating an Aura. According to other references to Aura, this could also imply that Penny truly did have a soul and that she could also wield a Semblance. Mechnical Physiology Due to Penny's nature as an android, she is significantly more resistant to fatal injuries. According to her father, Pietro, she can survive injuries and damage as severe as dismemberment and even decapitation, so long as her core remains intact. This is evident as her core survived her previous form's destruction and gruesome injuries unintentionally inflicted by Pyrrha in "PvP", an incident which led many to believe Penny was dead. Weapons and Equipment Penny was able to control numerous swords, kept in what appears to be a small mechanical backpack, with simple movements from her hands. She was able to manipulate every sword simultaneously without any difficulty at all and could fire energy blasts when she brought them together, with the swords going into a special rotating configuration. This blast of energy was powerful enough to simultaneously slice multiple Bullheads in half, shooting them down. She could also put her swords into smaller rings in order to fire multiple weaker beams. Feats: *Was a finalist in the Vytal Tournament and capable of matching Pyrrha Nikos in combat *Combined sword beam is strong enough to cleanly slice through Bullheads *Swords can be thrown precisely enough to smack magnetically attracted objects out of the air mid-flight *Swords and strings are strong enough to lift boulders and pierce deeply into them *Stopped a speeding truck with her bare hands without flinching, causing her feet to dig into the road *Velvet's copies of her swords could slice through an Atlesian Paladin's legs *Defeated a large group of White Fang thugs by herself *Became the official protector of Mantle and eliminates Grimm that invade the city *Helped Team RWBY, JNPR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine fight off a pack of Sabyr Grimm, leading to the heartwarming reunion between her and Ruby *Fought Cinder Fall with the aid of Winter Schnee, but didn't defeat her Faults and Weaknesses: *Because she is metal, she is weak to magnetism. *Often rather airheaded and naïve *Hiccups when she's lying *Runs on battery power (RWBY Chibi) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Robots Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Sword Wielders